Big Bea Arthur
| height = 6 ft. 7 in. | weight= 290 lbs. | born= Unknown | billed_from = Harlem, New York | music = "Thank You for Being a Friend" by Cynthia Fee | affiliation = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Power/Brawler | finisher = "Big B. Brown Bomb" (Sit-down Powerbomb) | winpct=34 | wins=22 | losses=42 | debut= | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light | abilities= | championships= }} Big B. Brown (previously known as Big Bea Arthur) is an American professional wrestler, who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand. Early life Big B. Brown's two biggest loves early in life were wresting and competitive eating. He started eating at a young age before he decided to use his big size in wrestling. Big B. Brown was born in Harlem, New York. His family was very poor. The only thing he could do was fight on the streets for money. His dad died at a young age and his brother was killed a few years later. He joined competive eating to make himself feel better. Big B. Brown won six straight Fried Chicken Eating Contests. Big B. Brown loved to wrestle even more than eating though. He then joined the LPW so he could become champion. Big B. Brown grew up in the streets of Harlem. Big B and his brother were fans of wrestling. Big B has dedicated his career to his brother. Career Start on Insanity, Dogma, and Bad Luck Big B's first appearance in LPW was the Owner's Cup Royal Rumble. He hit a good moves before being eliminated. His first match was on Insanity Live from Green Bay, Wisconsin. Big B and his partner Joe Broccoli were defeated by Pope Fred and Dormy. Shockingly after the match, Big B and Joe Broccoli joined Pope Fred. They formed the group Dogma. Big B's next match was at Insanity: Revelations live from Dallas, Texas. It was a LPW Cleansed Championship match against White Falcon. Big B was defeated when Son of Repoman interfered on Falcon's behalf costing Big B the match. Brown still promises revenge for that interference one of these days. Big B next fought at Insanity Live from Tampa Bay where he was defeated by Dormy. Big B's first PPV appearance was at Endgame in a six man tag match which his team lost. Big B. and Joe Broccoli teamed up to take on Skull and The Blade with the winner going to Altered Reality IV. Good luck finally shined on Big B as he and Joe Broccoli won the match. The bad luck would return though as Big B's team eventually lost at Altered Reality IV. Big B would also lose on the LPW Homecoming Pre-Show in a triple threat match with Son of Shockey and Cash Flo. Big B would then be drafted to Inferno on the LPW Homecoming main show. Move to Inferno Big B. Brown was drafted to Inferno where he won his first two matches on the brand teaming with Cash Flo and Jude Maxwell to defeat Super Stallion, Trey Spruance, and Andrew Carpenter and in a singles match against Andrew Carpenter. At LPW Honor Roll (2009) , Big B. Brown failed in his quest to win the LPW Television Championship and The Winner Takes All Final. Franchise Players, Break-up, Sabbatical, and Return Big B. Brown started teaming up with Cash Flo. The new team called themselves the Franchise Players. The duo split a couple matches with The Misfits winning on Inferno and losing a number one contender's match at LPW Take No Prisoners. The Franchise Players then visited Insanity for a couple of shows to compete for a World Heavyweight Championship match at LPW Body Count. They defeated Sudden Death to earn them some Body Count points. Their next match didn't go so well though. Tensions had started to rise between Big B. Brown and Cash Flo. Things didn't help when SoL got involved siding with Cash Flo. Big B. Brown finally turned on Cash Flo by giving him a Big B. Brown Bomb in their match against Wevv Mang and Big B's former Dogma partner, Pope Fred. After that, Big B. would fail in his quest to make it to Body Count. He also suffered a lost to SoL on the way. Big B. Brown then got into a small feud with LPW newcomer Dennis Lancaster. Big B. Brown would score his first PPV win against Lancaster at LPW Sacrament (2009). Big B. Brown and Cash Flo also settled their feud when Cash Flo defeated Big B. Brown. Big B's losing streak continued against Boxcar Danny (Eric Scorpio) and Atlas Adams. Big B. Brown took a brief sabbatical after that. He got himself into shape during this time. Brown lost 200 pounds and was finally fit to return to LPW. He returned at Inferno 16.2 defeating Cripsy. Brown suffered a quick setback by teaming up with Black Ada to take on Jack Eastwood and Ian Oberon which resulted in a loss. Brown quickly realized his new self wasn't invincible so he declined to take part in the Prison Year Brawl at Redemption. Brown shined though at Altered Reality V. He lead his team in eliminations and scored his team a win. It was the only win for the then renamed Pyromania at Altered Reality V. Brown ended his Pyro run at LPW Homecoming in a 5 man Canadian Heavyweight Championship match. Brown eliminated Phantom Lord and Mass Chaos but ultimately fell to the combined efforts of Jude Maxwell and champion Ash Strife. Return to Insanity During the 2010 LPW Draft, Brown was drafted back to Insanity. His first run on Insanity wasn't much a success but Big B vowed to rectify that. His return match was at Live from the Norfolk Scope. He teamed with Wicked to take on the Anarchists. Brown led his team to victory and he also dispatched of Wicked. Brown finally got his big break in a Fatal Four Way Match for the LPW Hardcore Championship at Honor Roll. He defeated former champ Seth Omega, former tag partner Nigel Vanderbilt (Cash Flo), and champion Son of Shockey to win the title. After almost four years, Big B. Brown had accomplished one of his main goals of winning a title. Big B. Brown would follow up that win with another huge win. At Insanity Live from Springfield, Brown defeated reigning Martinez Cup winner and former two time World Champion cYnical. Losing Streak and World Title Shots Following the big wins on the return to Insanity, Big B. Brown hit a rough stretch of 10 losses in a row. Along the way, Big B. Brown would lose his Hardcore Championship and he fell in the quarterfinals of the Master of Asylum Tournament. Brown's performance, despite his record, still earned him shots at titles. He feuded with Morpheus briefly with the two having two matches for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship at All-Stars and Insanity: Gold II. Brown's biggest win during this period was in a Steel Cage Match with Andy Savana. Brown and Savana came into LPW around the same time, and it was a big win for Brown to finally get a victory on Savana. At Ragnarok, Big B. Brown was entered into the DeathCube match for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Brown was eliminated second as Morpheus once again retained his championship. Brown's final match on Insanity would be at Altered Reality 6. His team was victorious over Pyromania and Eddie B closing Big B. Brown's Insanity chapter on a good note. Drafted to Pyromania and the Birth of Big Bea Brown/Arthur Big B. Brown once again switched brands during the LPW Draft. He got off to a good start by winning his first couple matches. A surprise turn of events happened before Honor Roll 2013. Big B. Brown was watching Golden Girls when he got electrocuted. This resulted in Big B. Brown being possessed by the spirit of Bea Arthur. Big Bea Brown has experienced mixed success Pyromania so far. Lately, Big Bea Brown has been teaming up with Tromboner Man. Big Bea Brown feels an attraction to Tromboner Man because of the Bea Arthur spirit. Brown has even proclaimed his/her love for Tromboner Man. The team has not won a match yet. Big Bea Brown would then end up going by Big Bea Arthur. Bea started teaming up with X promising a big plan for him. This eventually ended up with Bea turning on X. The two feuded for a little bit with their feud culminating at LPW Circus Maximus. Big Bea Arthur won the match handily. It was after that that Big Bea Arthur revealed that it was all a rouse. Big B. Brown pretended to be Bea Arthur the entire time because he figured it would be fun. It also made him money. The Return of Big B. Brown In wrestling * Primary Finisher ** Big B. Brown Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb) ** Big B. Bearhug''' (Bearhug)'' ** 'Harlem Drop (Samoan Drop) * Favorite moves ** Headbutt ** Big Boot ** Boston Crab ** Scoop Slam ** Big Splash ** Clothesline ** Back Body Drop ** Firemans Carry ** Chokeslam ** DDT ** Death Valley Driver ** Sleeper Hold ** Belly-to-Belly Suplex ** Suplex ** Full Nelson Slam ** Samoan Drop ** Running Powerslam ** Piledriver ** Spinebuster *'Will' **Get bored during tag matches and probably not pay attention to the in ring action. **Big B. will cheat. Anything for the W. More wins equals more cash. **Big B. will consider any offer that is given to him if it means he can make a profit. **Will do anything for love but he won't do that **Big B. will join the commentary desk at times to give his own thoughts on the match. *'Won't' **Big B. Brown does not go to the top rope. That could result in injury which costs him money. **Try to chain wrestle with anyone. They don't pay Big B. to wrestle. He's paid to pound people. **Big B. won't do more work than he has to * Nicknames ** The 500 Pound Wrecking Machine ** The Wrecking Machine ** * Theme music ** "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue (Insanity: Live from Green Bay-Pyromania 21.2) ** "Thank You for Being a Friend" by Cynthia Fee (LPW Honor Roll 2013-Present) Championships and accomplishments *Lords of Pain Wrestling''' **LPW Hardcore Championship External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Pyromania Roster